Ashlocke's Daughter
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: What happens when the team finds a little innocent girl that turns out to be Ashlockes daughter. Will the team accept her when they find out who her mother is. This Is Brennan & Shalimar story. Maybe Jesse and Emma later First in new series
1. Finding Maddie Ashlocke

**ASHLOCKE'S DAUGHTER**

**By: Aly, **

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Okay first thing you need to know is this is not an ashlocke fanfiction. He does not come back from the dead and wreak havoc among Mutant X. This is a romantic, funny and sweet story about how Mutant X acts when they find a young child and discover she is Ashlocke's daughter and she is even more powerful then Ashlocke. This story is also about how Mutant X learns to accept young Madison Ashlocke when they find out her mother is one of them. **

**No Im not gonna tell you the mothers name. Dont ask.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Finding Maddie Ashlocke**

Brennan wrapped his arms around Shalimar's waist as they both danced to the music at the club. Jesse and Emma were at the booth they usually sat at with a couple of drinks, the song that was playing was a great song to dance to but Brennan just wished that the dj would play a slow song. He wanted to hold Shalimar close to him. When the song was over Shalimar and Brennan went back to the table and Shalimar grabbed her drink sitting next to Emma.

"Ill be right back." Brennan said as he took off towards the dj. Jesse watched Brennan as he talked to the dj, argued with the dj and then eventually slipped the dj about 20 dollars. When Brennan made it back to the table Jesse raised his eyebrows and Brennan put his finger to his lips. All the sudden the silence was broken when the Dj spoke into his microphone.

"Okay this song gets a special dedication. To Shalimar from Brennan." Shalimar looked at Brennan who smiled at her as the music started playing he extended his hand.

"Wanna dance?' He asked smiling.

"Ofcourse." She gave the smile that always made his heart melt and she grabbed his hand and he lead her out to the the dancefloor.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

He put his hands on her waist while she placed her hands atop his muscular shoulders.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She gave him a beautiful smile as they graced the dance floor him smiling at her as her hair glowed in the beautiful light.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

He thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful then she did right now.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
they're not enough_

She rested her head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her as he enjoyed having her so close to him.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

He smiled to himself as she clung to him. He could definatly get used to this.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

Jesse looked at Emma who was covering her mouth. "Who would have thought." Jesse spoke up smiling.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

"Jesse." Emma warned. "We knew they were meant to be together." She smiled. "Besides they're cute together."

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

Emma stared at the cute couple on the dance floor. Brennan held Shalimar near and dear. "Shalimar." He spoke softly.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Yeah Brennan?" She asked looking up at him.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

"If I told you something but you didnt think the same way would that change your feelings about me?" He asked silently scared of the answer.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
_

"Brennan I would never change my feelings about you. I love you?" Brennan felt his heart beat harder while she spoke that sentance.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"I love you also Shalimar." He said and she looked up into his eyes.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

At the exact ending of the song they're lips met full on. It was like there was no-one else in the world. It was just Shalimar and Brennan. The only thing that broke apart the kiss was Shalimar's comm link.

"Shalimar, Get the others with you. Im sorry to interupt your time at the club but you need to rescue a new mutant." Shalimar nodded and grabbed Brennan's hand dragging them to the table. Emma was about to speak up when the comm link spoke. "Can you get to 34 spruce right away?" He asked and Emma nodded. "Ya thats about a block from here." Adam nodded. "Ill get the helix there as fast as I can." "Oh before I go. Shalimar you and Emma will go to 34 spruce street. Brennan and Jesse need to head back to sanctuary to get the new mutants papers ready." he spoke up one last time. "Oh and Emma. After you and Shalimar get the new mutant head straight to sanctuary and Hurry!"

On the way out Brennan looked at them. "Thats weird. Adam has never asked us to bring a new mutant to sactuary ever before." "This one must be something special." Shalimar responded.

When Shalimar and Emma arrived at 34 spruce street about 10 minutes later they were horrified to see the entire place in ashes. Genomex must have bombed the house to get the new mutant. They saw a woman lying on the ground and they were about to think it was her when they noticed a soft crying in the distance. "That must be the new mutant." Emma said thankful the mutant wasnt dead. "I dont know... What kind of an adult cries like that." Shalimar retorted. They came to a stop where the crying was and Shalimar took some wood off of a tiny body. The little girl was about 3 years old. She sniffled as Shalimar looked at her. "No!" she screamed. "No Genomex." She said again this time hiccuping. Emma looked at the little girl. "Dont worry were not from Genomex." she said smiling and the girl just looked at both of them. Shalimar kept staring at the little girl. She looked familiar somehow. Maybe it was the blonde hair or the big brown eyes. Noticing the girl was about to cry again. Shalimar spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Dont worry were from Mutant X were gonna help you." The little girl outreached her hand and Shalimar helped her up.

For some reason the little girl felt close to Shalimar. Emma knew this from the girls thoughts about Shalimar. Also it was easy to see without even being telempath psionic because as soon as Shalimar had helped the little girl up. The girl had kept her tiny hand wrapped around Shalimars pointer finger. It was cute to see but also kind of creepy since Shalimar and the little girl sort of looked alike. Emma bent down to the girls level. "So whats your name hun?" All the sudden Emma was hit with a blast of emotions mainly fear as the girl buried her head into Shalimars leg."Shal she seems to like you. Ask her name."

Shalimar looked at the scared girl. "Hey sweetheart whats your name?" Shalimar asked kindly. The girl looked at her. "Madison. But you can call me Madi. Whos she?" She asked pointing to Emma. "Oh this is Emma she's my friend." Maddie looked at her and gave a faint smile but still clung to Shalimar. As the helix came near Madi clung to Shalimar closely and gave a faint whimper. Shalimar picked up Madi and carried her onboard. Adam did a double take when he saw Madi. "Wow doubleganger." Shalimar smiled at Adam. "When we get back to the lab we can find out who her father is right?" Shalimar asked and Adam nodded. He helped Shalimar to a seat in which she laid back as she held the nearly sleeping Madi.

When they got to Sanctuary the guys crowded the helix to see who this special Mutant was they didnt see anyone until Shalimar came out carrying a young girl. Both Brennan and Jesse did a double take. This was the new mutant. Adam had to be kidding them. Surprisingly they didnt get their questions answered until they were at the lab Adam explained.

"Young Madi here is the one most powerful mutant except for Ashlocke. Heck maybe even more powerful then Ashlocke because not only is she all 4 classifications shes practicly every sub classification in each one. Thats why we need her here. Shes young enough that she can be good. But if Genomex gets her then Mutant X and the world could come to an end." The 4 of them gasped.

Emma looked at him. "How could she be so powerful. Would she have Mutant powers if so who is her father. Who's so powerful that would have a daughter whos equally as powerful." They all pondered while Adam stared at them with a Dont be dumb look.

"Her father is Ashlocke." Jesse, Brennan, Emma and Shalimar all took a step back from the peaceful sleeping girl.

* * *

Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger. But I enjoy them. Dont worry I plan on updating as much as I can. I update frequently.

Have fun trying to guess what happens next. Oh ya Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Mutant X, Its charectors, Its theme or anything really. I only own Madi so dont touch her. Oh ya about the me not owning mutant x. Dont worry all I will soon own them. MWUAH HWUAH HWUAH HWUAH!!!!! -Coughs- HWUAH


	2. Madi's Mommy

* * *

Ya hello. Um well if you all havent caught on by now who madi's mom is you will find out in this chapter. :D Oh and I give a shout out to my first ever reviewer on this story. WOOT!!!!! WOOT!!!! You rock shfox153 !!! Okay so ya story time.

* * *

**ASHLOCKES DAUGHTER.**

**By MOI**

**CHAPTER 2: Madi's Mommy.**

2 o clock am. 30 hours after they brought Madi here.

Madi awoke to the loud humming of machines. This place was somewhat strange to her and well that scared her extremly. She looked around and gave a mental note that she was probably in a lab somewhere. Now which lab... she didnt know, if it was a good or bad lab... she didnt know, if she was gonna be alright... she didnt know. Okay you get the picture.

Madi kept looking around. She was the only one in here. She had a terrified expression on her face. Her daddy was dead sure he never was a really good daddy and he was somewhat evil but he was still her daddy. Madi had no one left in the world. She never grew up with a mother. Madi tried to remember anything about how she could have gotten here. But the only thing Madi could remember was the pretty lady that looked like her who came to her blown up house. She just wished she could see her again. Atleast she wasn't scared near her. Madi put her head in her hands and started to sob. "I wannnt mmyy Mommmy." She choked out her face dripping with tears. She looked at the clock and read the time it was surprising she could do that at 3. It said 2 am. No wonder nobody was coming.

Wanting to be near anybody at all she slipped off of the lab bed she had been put into. She stood up on the floor and walking out of the lab. She walked straight down the hall to where she would have thought the sleeping areas would be. Ever door was closed tightly except for the last one. She pushed it open and was glad to see the same blonde woman who she had saw at her house. She gave a small run over to the bed. She creeped herself up onto the bed and at once Shalimar woke up with a start.

"Whos there?" Shalimar asked tiredly. She saw nobody around until she looked down and saw Madi. "Madison what are you doing here?" She asked the adorable little girl. "I woke up and there was no one there and I got scared. So I tried to find you." Shalimar felt her throat choke up. "Awwww. How sweet." She said a smile playing on her face. "Come here. We can get you back to the lab in the morning." Shalimar lifted her covers and Madi crawled right next to her and by the time her head hit the pillow Madi was asleep curled up next to Shalimar. Shalimar soon followed her. Drifting fast asleep with not a care on her mind.

9 O CLOCK

"Madi?" Shalimar asked sleepfully as she woke up in the morning. To her shock the bed was empty Madi wasnt there. Shocked Shalimar woke with a start and sprung right into feral mode. She jumped off the bed and walked out towards the hall quickly. She didn't find Madi until she looked in the rec room. There was Brennan sitting along with Madi. They were watching a Sunday morning Cartoon. Madi was eating cereal and laughing. "Oh hey Shal." Brennan said and she gave a laugh. "Hey Brennan." "Oh ya Adam wants to see you. Something about the maternity of Madi." Shalimar nodded and went off to the lab. She had asked Adam that question last night during dinner.

"Oh yes Shalimar I have the results of Madi's maternity." Shalimar nodded. "So whos the kids mother? Maybe she can take care of Madi." Adam looked at her. "You might wanna sit down for this one." "Why?" "Just do it." "No." "Fine... Madi's mom is someone with high traces of feral in them. Feline Feral. Shalimar your Madi's mom." Adam soon found himself right about the chair thing as Shalimar fell to the floor with a faint sigh.

* * *

MWUAH HWUAH. Another Cliffhanger. I told you I enjoy them. But dont worry I update alot. So yeah Shal is Madi's mom. You'll have to wait until later to find out how that is possible. Please review. Ill write quicker if you do.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN MUTANT X OR ANY CHARECTORS.**

**BUT I SOON WILL MWUAH HUAH**

**OH BUT I DO OWN MADI SO TOUCH HER OR I'LL GO ALL FELINE FERAL OVER YOUR ASSES**


	3. Accepting the role of Motherhood

**ASHLOCKE'S DAUGHTER**

By Moi

**CHAPTER 3: ACCEPTING THE ROLE OF MOTHERHOOD**

Shalimar stared at Adam with wide eyes. "Your kidding me arent you?" He shook his head and she continued to disbelieve it. "Okay where are the camera's guys jokes over." He looked at her. "Shalimar Im not lying. That little girl is your daughter." Shalimar felt dizzy and she collapsed back into the chair. "But how me and Ashlocke never..." She shuddered she didnt even wanna think about her and Ashlocke. Adam gave a laugh. "Madi is a test-tube baby. The only way its possible is if Ashlocke got some of your DNA by needle." Shalimar remembered that day ablout 3 and a half years ago she had fought Ashlocke but he stuck her with a needle.

Shalimar found it hard to breathe as the lab doors opened and Madi came running in. She ran right over to Shalimar and pulled on her sleeve. "Shalimar." She smiled impatiently. "Can I go to the park with Brennan? He said that he wants to get me some icecream so please please please." Shalimar nodded still not sure if this was a dream. "Uh Sure." Madi smiled and ran to the door where Brennan was. "I told you she can't resist your smile." Brennan told Madi. "She would have probably said yes to you aswell. I think she likes you ya know romanticy." Brennan left and without even knowing what she was doing she called after him. "Brennan take care of her..." She should have stopped there but accidently blurted out. "If you dare let my daughter get hurt Ill claw your eyes out." Brennan shouted. "Sure. Hold up a sec." Both him and Madi poked their heads inside the lab.

"Your daughter?" Brennan asked and Shalimar covered her mouth as Adam nodded. Madi stared in shock. "Your my mommy?" Shalimar nodded and Madi let out a cry. "MOMMY!" She yelled running towards Shalimar not even caring that she had just met this mom about 48 hours ago not even caring this mom had never been there. "Dude I gotta tell Jesse." Brennan said running off. "BRENNAN MULWRAY." She yelled as she grabbed Madi's hand and ran after him. "Madi this is the fun game I call find Brennan and hurt him." Madi smiled. "Can I play?" Shalimar nodded. "Sure 2 ferals against one elemental not bad odds." Madi laughed. "Silly Mom you mean one feral and one elemental/molecular/feral and psionic after one elemental." Shalimar laughed as her and Madi caught up to Brennan. Together they silently attacked him.

Madi didnt fall on the floor but watching as Brennan and Shalimar toppled onto the ground Shalimar landing ontop of Brennan. Madi laughed and made a corny joke. "Brennan I think she's fallen for you." Brennan laughed and Shalimar swatted him. "Stop laughing and just kiss me dammit." She grabbed his head and they're lips connected they didnt even notice that Madi had left singing. "Mommy and Brennan sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G Love already came so next come marriage then comes Mommy and Brennan with a baby carag." She said lisping some words. Brennan and Shalimar just stayed on the floor kissing until Adam walked into the hall and stood behind them. "AHEM!" He coughed and Shalimar looked so embarassed.

BRENN SHAL BRENN SHAL BRENN SHAL

At dinner Madi, Brennan, and Shalimar told Emma and Jesse about Shal being Madi's mom. The dinner was very exciting as Emma squealed. "Oh my gosh... Shal your a mom and Im an auntie oh my gosh we have to start decorating a room and getting some clothes and..." Shalimar interupted. "Emma it's not like I'm having a baby. Theres already one here so save all this mushy stuff for if I do become pregnant." covering her mouth after what she said Emma gasped. "So you and Brennan are thinking about having a kid. Oh my god I gotta go see if I still have my old baby books for if you guys actually do." Shalimar and Brennan tried to tell her that the idea was nearly impossible and definatly unlikely but too late Emma had already went into Emma Land.

Im so mean. I make Emma seem so well girly. But I got to have atleast one girly girl and since Shal definatly isnt one and her daughter definatly isnt one I decided to make Emma like that.


	4. Trick Or Treat

**ASHLOCKE'S DAUGHTER**

**By: Moi**

**CHAPTER 4: Madi's Question!**

3 MONTHS LATER

Madi woke up in her room. It had been 3 months since she had found out she was Shalimar's daughter and alot of things had changed. First she had taken Brennan's room. They had painted it pink and he had moved into Shalimar's room. Secondly Brennan had decided to treat Madi like a daughter. and Thirdly Jesse and Emma had moved in with eachother. Madi had made sure of that. She was like this small matchmaker.

Madi threw off the covers and ran into Shalimar and Brennan's room. "MOMMY!" She yelled jumping onto the bed. "Mommy wake up..." She pulled Shalimar's arm. "Mommy today's Halloween and I STILL dont gots a costume." Brennan woke up grungily. "Madi its 6 o clock." He groaned. "Let your Mom have some rest or she'll been angry with you." Madi turned on her adorable eyes and he groaned. "Fine I'll wake up with you." She looked at him and gave him a puppydog pout. "And we'll get your costume together." She smiled. "THANK YOU!" She dragged him out of bed.

6 hours later

"Morning Mommy." Madi beamed and Shalimar came into the kitchen to see the counter a mess AND Brennan a even bigger mess with dozens of pink sequins stuck all over him. "She wanted to see which color looks better with her make-up... Witch she also had me to model." He said turning around and Shalimar burst out laughing. His lips were a hot pink color, his eyebrows were light pink and his cheeks were purplish pink. Fortunately she didnt decide to torture him so she stopped laughing. Unfortunately Jesse walked into the kitchen with his videocamera. "DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" He yelled grabbed his camera. "Dont you dare." Brennan threatened. So Jesse didnt he just kept laughing. Madi appeared from behind the counter in a pink tutu. "Come on Brennan. Lets go find what fabric my dress should be." She said smiling. As he was dragged off Brennan mouthed to Shalimar. "I hope you know Ill get you for this." Shalimar nodded holding in a laugh.

Yet again 6 hours later

Madi had just finished dinner. "Im gonna go get changed." She annouced to everyone leaving and once she left Adam looked at Brennan. "So I see your in touch with your feminine side." He said all smart alecy and everyone nodded. Brennan looked down at Madi's pink tutu that she had made him wear. "Im going to go get changed." He growled as everyone cracked up.

Within 10 minutes Madi came down looking like a faerie princess. "Come on Mommy. Lets get Brennan and go tricker treatin." Shalimar laughed as Brennan came out of the washroom. "Come on Brenn. Were taking little missy tricker treating." Brennan nodded as he left with the 2 woman of his life.

2 HOURS LATER AND 550 HOUSES LATER

"Can we go home?" Brennan asked his arms filled with pillowcases. Madi turned around. "Okay!" She smiled and ran over to Brennan and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Brennan." She said as he smiled Shalimar was just infront of them. Within half an hour they were home and tucking Madi in.

"Brennan?" Madi asked as him and Shalimar were about to leave the room. "Ya princess." "Can you be my Daddy?" Brennan looked at the nearly sleeping little girl. "Ofcourse."

Happy Happy Cliffhanger. I hope you liked my fluffy chapter.


End file.
